bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Overcome Your Limits!
Overcome Your Limits! is the forty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki begins his Bankai Training. Summary summons many different variations of his Shikai blade.]] Captain Kaname Tōsen stands before a wounded and powerless Uryū Ishida. Musing on the Ryoka Invasion and the senseless fighting, he draws his Zanpakutō and releases it, incapacitating Uryū. Meanwhile, Yoruichi Shihōin explains to Ichigo that it takes well over ten years for even talented Shinigami to achieve Bankai, but that she has a way which will help him achieve it in only three days. She reveals a spirit-transfer doll that draws out the spirit of his Zanpakutō into their world. As he achieved a draw with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Yoruichi believes that he is at the level of materialization. She explains that he has to defeat the spirit of Zangetsu in three days. Zangetsu summons hundreds of Zanpakutō, disperses them all over the battlefield, and tells Ichigo that there is only one that can defeat him: Ichigo must find the true Zangetsu and use it to defeat him. Elsewhere, Fourth Division's 3rd Seat Yasochika Iemura is writing in his diary about the Ryoka disturbance. He complains about the Eleventh Division men who are being admitted frequently, and is irate because they have admitted Ryoka, citing Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku as people who requested the Ryoka be admitted. It is then revealed that Captain Tōsen has requested that Uryū be admitted as well. being disciplined for his actions.]] Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu are present at 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada's disciplinary hearing. Captain Retsu Unohana, his captain, decides that he is to be punished in some way for aiding the Ryoka, but his punishment is not revealed. He later voices his misgivings about his actions to his lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Renji Abarai is having flashbacks about Rukia Kuchiki, and decides to break out of his cell and go save Rukia. Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the Third Division, is also sitting in his cell in a straitjacket having flashbacks about his brief battle with Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, disgusted with himself for drawing his sword against her. His captain, Gin Ichimaru, walks in and offers to let Izuru out. Back in the underground chamber, Ichigo coughs up some blood, and Yoruichi yells at him that there is not any time to waste, and to get up. Zangetsu threatens to "make" him get up. offering to help Inoue.]] Back at the 11th Division headquarters, Makizō Aramaki is groveling at Yachiru, lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, because she found him carrying Orihime Inoue back to the Eleventh Division headquarters. In a stupor about what to tell Yachiru, he explains that Orihime had the ability to "bubble out of walls" and that he was bringing Orihime to see her, and Yachiru is highly entertained by the thought. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa inquire about Ichigo, and Orihime mentions she believes he is alive. A bandaged Kenpachi hopes that this is the case too, so that he can fight him again, and he decides to aid Orihime, citing that if he sticks with her he will likely run into Ichigo again. still fighting Ichigo, shattering the latter's chosen blade.]] In a 4th Division holding cell, Ganju Shiba, Uryū, and Yasutora Sado are in a prison cell. They talk about why they have been treated, and Chad mentions that they are probably being kept alive because they are suspected in Captain Sōsuke Aizen's murder. They have no way of escaping, as their Reiatsu is sealed by their handcuffs, and they conclude that Orihime, Ichigo, and Yoruichi are all out there somewhere, and that they will just have to find them. Chad makes the decision that they wait. Back in the hidden training ground, Ichigo is still losing his fight with Zangetsu. He finds a Zanpakutō that looks exactly like Zangetsu and he doubles back and swings at Zangetsu, who shatters Ichigo's sword and slashes him across the chest. Zangetsu explains that Ichigo relies too much on Zangetsu, and that that sword represented the frailty of Ichigo's heart. Ichigo concludes that he must find his strength among his weaknesses, and defeat Zangetsu. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Kiyone Kotetsu. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Techniques Used: * Quincy: Letzt Stil (flashback) Zanpakutō Released: Shikai: * * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes